trio_fantasticusfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Kiš
thumb|258px|Arhitekt. thumb|237px|Isječak iz jednog stripa. Kiš je bio profesor u Primijenjenoj, oko kojeg je Trio Fantasticus smislio znatan backstory i nacrtao nekolicinu stripova. Pojavljuje se tek u Trećem razredu, pred sam kraj postojanja Ekipe, i time je jedan od zadnjih izmišljenih likova iz njihove mitologije. Zmaj ga originalno modelira kao "Drvosječu", mističnog lika koji preživljava u prirodi i nosi sjekiru, ali ubrzo se backstory mijenja i Kiš je predstavljen kao Vrag u ljudskom obliku, koji je došao pomutiti rad Primijenjene i sakupiti četiri Objekta moći s kojima će moći zavladati svijetom. U početku ga se crta samo s leđa, kao da strip ne da da mu se vidi lice, no Nixa kasnije droppa tu ideju i jednostavno ga crta kao karikaturu sa šeširom, naočalama i cigarom, te u stripovima prikazuje njegove Indiana-Jones-style avanture po svijetu. Profesor Kiš je jednom uhvatio Nixu kako crta te stripove, i pokušao mu ih oduzeti, ali Nixa ih je čvrsto držao pa ih je spasio. Svejedno, dosta tih stripova su sada izgubljeni. Priča thumb|290px|Profesori raspravljaju o nadolazećem globalnom Potopu. Kiš, znan još i kao Arhitekt i Vrag, je stari, mudri i vrlo opasni profesor iz Primijenjene. Arheolog, arhitekt, doktor znanosti i umjetnosti, doktor medicine, alkemičar, geometrist i fotograf su samo neke od njegovih brojnih titula. Drevni Kiš, rođen davnije nego što se može zamisliti, ima vrlo ambiciozne ciljeve, kao što demonstrira njegov dio Plana, njegova potraga za Svetim objektima, te njegova opsesivna želja za Svekutom (Omniedrom). Vrlo slavna i cijenjena ličnost u Hrvatskoj, a i šire, ovaj čovjek je u dobroj poziciji da provede svoj životni cilj, suptilno nazvan "Projekt Armageddon" i donese Kraj u Hrvatsku i svijet. Kiš provodi vrijeme u Primijenjenoj, gdje koristi naivne učenike da dizajniraju dijelove Plana, specifično dio koji se tiče Nojeve Arke. Kada mu se ne da predavati svoj sat, on igra Minesweeper u svom uredu. U jednom stripu, Kiš je skoro nabavio sva četiri sveta objekta, ali ga je spriječio B.G. Wav. Svi drugi profesori se boje Kiša. Behind the Scenes Kiš počinje predavati u trećem razredu, pa se stoga pojavljuje u stripovima tek od 2010. nadalje. Originalno Zmaj kreira po njemu lik "Drvosječe", ali ubrzo to postaje mistični lik koji je doslovno Vrag. Zbog njegovog mudrog karaktera, dodjeljena mu je uloga drevnog mistika koji želi postići apsolutnu moć. Prvo ga se prikazuje kao tajanstvenu silu koja leži iza svih zala, i nikada mu se ne vidi lice. Stalno je nešto "baš slučajno" ispred njegove face, ili je kadar stripa takav da ga se gleda s leđa (čak i ako takav kadar nema smisla). U tom razdoblju je bio neka vrsta antiteze Šerbedžiji, moćni demon u ljudskom obliku. Postepeno, ta se ideja smekšala i Kiš je postao jednostavno mudri stari čovjek koji traži drevne artefakte. Neko vrijeme ga se i dalje prikazivalo isključivo s leđa, ali to je poprimilo sulude razmjere. Naime, on bi jednostavno bio uvijek okrenut leđima, kao da su mu oči na pozadini glave. Ako čita knjigu, bio bi prikazan kako drži ruke s knjigom iza leđa i gleda tjemenom u nju. Pri vožnji auta, sjedio bi leđima okrenut volanom, i izvrnuo bi ruke iza leđa da može voziti. To je poprimilo sasvim duhovit karakter, no, lik je ipak na kraju okrenut i postaje najnormalnija karikatura profesora. U toj konačnoj varijanti, on je jednostavno profesor željan velike moći koji ide na avanture u stilu Indiane Jonesa, i traži mistični Svekut. Slični članci *Zmajev Stari *Vinko *Veliki Odmor